A Life Worth Living
by shschick07
Summary: Legolas's father is in trouble, &Legolas and Aragorn are going to his aide.But can Legolas face his fears of his abusive past, and look towards his future? Pg13 cuz Legolas was abused, yes, by his ada, don't like it? Don't read it....
1. The Beginning

A life worth living...  
  
By Rinwethiel13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing! Except the plot, and the character Isil, and Helliun, and every other character I make up. So in that case, I own a lot! Just not the original characters! Crap...I'll have to work on that....  
  
Authors Note: Hey! This is a new story I thought up one night, and I hope you all like it. This chapter is kinda boring, but the next ones will be better! Your input is greatly appreciated! Please Read and Review!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas Greenleaf was like any other young elf in Mirkwood. (Even though he was the King's son.) He loved the outdoors, joined the older elves in their hunts, explored the forest with his friends, and even had a father who loved him.....most of the time.  
  
It all started when Legolas's mother was killed by orcs, during one of their many invasions. She was taking a walk around the kingdom, wishing to get some fresh air. Orcs had seen her wandering around, and attacked her. She did not go down with out a fight though. She never went anywhere with out her sword, and she fought to the very end. But that attack had alerted Mirkwood of the enemy's presents, and they were able to defend themselves against the "surprise attack."   
  
King Thranduil had taken his wife's death deeply, and almost lost his life because it had broken his heart. After that, he had started drinking; as if he thought drinking would make all his problems go away. Don't get me wrong, Thranduil was an excellent king, and father to young Legolas. He had taught him everything he knew, from writing and riding, to shooting his very first arrow. He was a loving caring father, except when he drank. Every time there was a problem; orcs on the western border, prisoners escaping, his own men getting killed, or even remembering that his dear wife had been murdered, and there was nothing he could do to bring her back, he would pour himself glass after glass of fine wine and other sorts, until he was so out of it, he became violent, and put his only son in grave danger.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Legolas was sitting on his bed, making some arrows so he could go hunting with his friend Sirius later that afternoon. The prince had the appearance of, let's say, a teenage human, about 13 or 14 years old. As he sat there, cutting a notch in the end of the arrow, he hummed a song his mother had sang to him when he was little. Suddenly Legolas heard a loud, thundering voice calling his name.  
  
"Legolas! LEGOLAS!" Thranduil bellowed, as he pounded on his sons door, "let me in at once!"  
  
"It's open ada!" Legolas yelled back.  
  
`Arrrgh' he groaned, 'not again, not today, please let it just be a yelling, just not....' but his thoughts were interrupted, as his father opened the door and marched in.  
  
"Legolas! I told you to go clean the stables! Why aren't you there!?" he bellowed.  
  
"Father, you didn't tell me to clean the stables," which was the honest truth, "we have the servant elves to do that." It was the wrong thing to say, because before he knew it, Legolas was on the floor with a split and bloody lip.  
  
"I do not care if we have servants or not! When I tell you to do something, you DO it! You do NOT argue with me!" The king was drunk again, as I'm sure you can tell.  
  
"But father, you never told me to do anything! I've been in my room all morning!" Legolas managed to say.  
  
"What were you doing inside when I clearly ordered you to clean the stables?!!" he yelled at his son, as the prince received yet another blow to the face.  
  
"Fine father, I am going! See?" he said as he began to walk out the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You should have known better than to disobey me. Get back here!" he ordered his son, as he grabbed him, threw him back into the room and shut the door.  
  
Thranduil then grabbed Legolas by the back of his tunic, picked him up, and slammed him against the footboard of the bed, giving Legolas a huge cut on the side of his face. There was nothing Legolas could do against his father. He was to small to fight back, and if he dared to shout for help, the beatings would get worse. He had learned to accept it, and told himself that the pain was nothing, but sometimes the pain was just too much, and it took all that he had to keep the tears from falling. It was strange, I must admit, but the king never remembered giving Legolas those beatings, possibly from consuming too much wine, and Legolas never had to courage to tell him. Why? I am not sure. That, is another story...  
  
  
  
"YOU NEVER DISOBEY THE KING!" he shouted, picking Legolas up from the floor, "DO YOU HEAR ME?!"  
  
"Yes ada, I hear you," he said weakly, blood now all over his face. Sometimes he thought that life wasn't worth it, that the pain would never go away, and that he should just end his life before things got worse. But his mother had once said, "You will do great things, Legolas my son, great things indead, and no matter how hard life may get, never give in because those great things out there waiting for you, you just have to go find them. And it is those things that make life worth living, remember that Legolas." Those words had stuck to Legolas through out all these years, and had saved his life many times. He just couldn't let his mother down, even if she wasn't around anymore...  
  
"You had better," he sneered, as he shoved him roughly into the wall, and walked out of the room.  
  
Legolas then put his ear to the door, making sure that his father had really left, and made his way under his bed. There was a loose board there, in which he kept something secret. He had stolen it from a healer's cottage when he was there being treated for another injury. It was medicines only the healers could posses, and had taken him at least a month of planning on how to get it. He would steal a little bit every other time he had to go to one, and he now had enough to treat weeks worth of beatings. The reason why he stole the medicine in the first place was because the healers were getting suspicious about why he had so many bruises and scars, and why he was there more often than any elf should be.  
  
He lifted up the board and took out a small bowl, some crushed athelas, a rag, and began cleaning out his wounds. He used water from the pitcher next to his bed, and used the rag to wipe the blood off his face. Next he mixed water, and the athelas in the small bowl. Legoals dipped his fingers into the mixture, and let the liquid drip onto his wounds.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
  
  
A single tear ran down Legolas's face, as he could still remember the taste of his own blood upon his lips, and how the athelas had stung his open wounds. It was more than two thousand years later, and Legolas was now about 2, 900 years old, and was on his way back to Mirkwood to see his father.......  
  
A/N: I know, I know.....short chapter. But I'll make the next one longer I promise. Just to let you know, Sirius and Helliun are the same person in this story, the names have the same meaning. Helliun is the name of the star Sirius. (see the Silmarillion) And as for the difference between elf years and human years please let me know if I have it totally off or something. ( when he's 2,900 years old I'm guessing it's before the Fellowship of the Ring, and after Bilbo finds the ring ) Please let me know if I have it wrong!!!! Please read and review!!!! 


	2. Remembering

A Life Worth Living  
  
"Remembering"  
  
A/N: Wow......it's been a long time!!!!! I haven't updated in forever!!!! I'm so sorry!!! Schools been a big pain, homework every night.....you all know the routine. Any ways...I hope to get updating faster, and I'm sorry you've all had to wait so long!! This story is OOC, and no matter what you all think, no slash what so ever... I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, and not just this story! Thank you so much!! Now....please enjoy chapter two, and remember, life is always worth living....  
  
Disclaimer: I have no ownership over LOTR....It's so sad......really it is.......  
  
~*~  
  
"Legolas?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes Aragorn?" I had been on my way to the stables to fetch my horse Thalion, for I was to be leaving Rivendell in less than an hour.  
  
"Would you mind a companion?" he asked.  
  
"Why would I need one my friend?" I knew where this was going. Aragorn was my best friend, more like a brother really, the truth was I didn't want him to come with me. He didn't need to know why I was going home after all these years. I didn't want him to learn about my past...  
  
"Well, I'm going with you," he answered, not really answering my question.  
  
"I'm leaving soon Aragorn, and your not even ready," I argued, even though I knew was stupid and pointless.  
  
  
  
"That's where your wrong Legolas. I packed last night, and my horse is ready to go."   
  
"You are too stubborn my friend," I said as I led my horse from his stall, Aragorn doing the same. "I never said you could accompany me, I'm going to Mirkwood alone."  
  
"Of course you are Legolas, and I'm coming with you."  
  
"Ah Aragorn, what am I to do with you?" Aragorn just grinned and followed me out of the stables.  
  
*Later that day*  
  
We had set off before the sun reached its highest peak, and were well on our way. We rode for what seemed like years, and with each stride of our horses, my stomach lurched, knowing that in a few days time, I'd be home. And being home ment facing my father...   
  
  
  
We argued about which path to take, childish really, but I didn't care. I wanted to just cut through the High Pass, but Aragorn wanted to go south and over Caradhras.... something to do with seeing Arwen in Lothlorien....It's amazing what love does to your head...   
  
"Why do you want to go through the High Pass?" he asked me.  
  
"The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave!" I replied, starting to get annoyed, "We can go visit Arwen afterwards." Eventually, I won, and we decided to make a day of climbing the next day, so we made camp that night. We camped under the shelter of the trees, and watched the stars till late in the evening...  
  
"Legolas, how long has it been since you've been home?" Aragorn asked. He was laying on his cloak, next to the dying fire, obviously on the verge of sleeping. I was up in the trees, against the trunk of a large oak, staring into the darkness.  
  
"A long time my friend," was all I said, but Aragorn was already asleep, "a very long time."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Helliun, you must be the worst archer I've ever seen," I laughed at my friend, as he missed yet another target. We were at the edge of some secluded trees, shooting at targets we had built. Helliun was my best friend as a child. He was an inch taller than me, and had brown hair instead of the natural golden blond of the Mirkwood kin. His mother had been from Rivendell, and had met his father at one of Elronds many celebrations.   
  
"At least I don't have air for brains," he replied jokingly. He and I had always joked around about how he was never a good fighter, and that I never remembered what day of week it was. Helliun had always been a discoverer, and I had always been the archer. It's how it always was, and how it always would be...or so we thought...  
  
"So, is that what you really think of me?" I asked sarcastically. He never got to finish.  
  
"LEGOLAS! LEGOLAS YOU COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" we heard my father bellow. This wasn't good....This was not good.  
  
  
  
"Helliun, run, get out of here!" I yelled at him. I didn't want him getting hurt.  
  
"Legolas, what is going on?" he asked me in total confusion.  
  
"I can't explain! Just go....NOW!!!!" He hesitated, but eventually he ran off, deeper into the woods. I was about to run as well, but never got the chance.  
  
"Don't you dare think of running away! You will pay for what you've done!" He yelled. I was confused....I hadn't done anything. Unless....  
  
  
  
"Father! I didn't..." But I was cut off, because I was then pinned against a tree, by the throat.  
  
"Do not lie to me! I am the king!! You've disobeyed me! You must be punished!" he said, as I was punched in the stomach.  
  
"Ada! Please...I didn't do anything!" I cried.  
  
"Really? Then where did all of this come from?" he asked as he pulled out a bag of afalas, and other medicine from his robe. It was the medicine I had hidden.  
  
"Isil gave it to me!" I answered quickly. Big mistake. Isil was a healer in my father's palace, and definitely the most beautiful, and I visited her often. I helped her mix medicines and things.   
  
"Well it just so happens I visited ever healer in my palace, and none, not even Isil, had given you any medicine of the sort!" His eyes were red, and bloodshot. He had been drinking again, and he was as mad as ever.  
  
  
  
"I...WILL...NOT...HAVE...A....THIEF....AS....A....SON!!" he screamed, hitting me aside the head between each word.  
  
"ADA! I'm sorry!" I cried, tears now flowing, and mixing with the blood on my face.  
  
"SO YOU ADMIT IT!?" he roared, throwing me hard against the ground. I just laid there, hoping he'd leave me, hoping that he'd had enough, but he wasn't done.  
  
"GET UP! GET UP YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SON! GET UP!!!" he yelled at me, kicking me in the ribs, breaking at least 3 of them.   
  
After trying for what seemed to be hours, I got up, clutching my side, and faced my father. Anger, hatred, sadness, and pity filled my entire body. There was nothing I could do against him. He was bigger, and stronger, but my pride kept me there, staring at him. I stared right in his eyes, glaring the whole time...  
  
  
  
"You know what ada?" I sneered, a small trickle of blood fell from the corner of my lips, "as far as I am concerned, your highness, you are not my father...and I am NOT your son." And I ran as best as I could into the forest, leaving my father there to ponder my last words to him, and have not been back since...  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
  
  
A/N: So......what did you think? Did you like it? Was it stupid? Let me know!! Review!!!!! Thanks so much!!! 


	3. Dreaming

A Life Worth Living.....  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hey everyone!!! I know, I know, took me long enough. I'm still working on that. I'm sorry that it takes me so long to update, but I just want to have a clear picture in my head of how I want the next part of my stories to go. But I just wanted to say thanks to most of you that have reviewed so far, and hopefully I'll have Chapter 4 up and going some time soon!!   
  
*******  
  
Lisseyelen aka Lady V: Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for your suggestions! I'm going to go over this story again, and take out a few things, and maybe change some things around! I promise you that I will add some scenes showing that Thranduil is a good father! I'm really sorry you didn't like my story as much as I would've liked you to, but I'm glad that you said it was a good story. Oh, and just to let you know, English IS my native language. I'm just a 14yr old American girl who obviously has really bad grammar!   
  
Padfoot4ever: Brynn, thanks a lot for stickin with me, reviewing all my updates, and giving me your input! See you in school!  
  
Legolas_gurl: It's good to know that to some people I have a great mind!!!! I hope your sanity is still intact, I've just trying to get an idea on what this chapter was going to be about! Oh, and your welcome!  
  
Anonymous: Thank you for the info on the elf/human years controversy!! It helped me understand more, plus it'll be a great reference for the future! Thanks again!  
  
Theresa: I'm glad you like my writing style! Since a lot of ideas and themes have been taken, and people keep repeating the same ones over and over, I try to make them different, not a whole lot different, but just enough to make it interesting. Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope to hear from you in the future!  
  
Deana: I know, I know! Poor Legolas! He's my favorite character, along with Arwen, and Aragorn, and I totally shock myself because I would have never thought I would be writing a fic where he gets abused! I'm glad you like it!!!!  
  
Me (anonymous): You want more?? Well here's more!!! And more is soon to come! (Hopefully!) I'm delighted that you love it!!   
  
Alina11 (signed) & Yo (anonymous): I'm glad I updated to! Again, I'm sorry that it takes me so long! I feel bad everyday that I don't! After this chapter, I'm not even sure where this is going to go, so if you want, you can always give some ideas! I'm always in need of ideas! I hope you enjoy it!!!!  
  
Elven Ranger13: I'm happy that you don't think this is stupid! I guess sometimes when you write something, you don't know what to say about it until some one reads it! Thanks a bunch!!!!  
  
Rve (anonymous): I'm glad you like this! Thanks for your review!! And thanks for saying please!!!! It's good to know there are some polite people out there! LoL! Please keep reviewing!!!!  
  
All right......I'm sorry that I couldn't say thanks to everyone individually! Please forgive me! I'm thankful for EVERYONE's reviews, good or bad! Oh ya...I've said it once, and I've said it probably a million times, if you want to, give me some input on how you think the story could go! That way I'd have my own ideas, mixed with yours and the chapters would be even better! It'd help me update faster too! But if ya'll don't want to, you don't have to! Thanks again!   
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lotr, I never have owned Lotr, and I never will own Lotr......:-(  
  
~*~  
  
We were up and moving early the next morning, and even though Aragorn slept most of the night, his face showed signs of weariness.   
  
"Aragorn, what is troubling you?" I asked as I put out the last of the dying ashes of our fire.  
  
"Oh, um, nothing Legolas, it"s nothing," he said, smoking his pipe.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn, you are a horrible liar," I told him.  
  
"Legolas, I...oh fine, I'm obviously not going to persuade you other wise."  
  
"Well, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing is wrong at the moment, my friend, but last night I had a very disturbing dream," he sighed.  
  
"Oh? Is that all?" I laughed, "You were starting to worry me." But Aragorn just bowed his head, and leaned against a tree.  
  
"It was strange. You and I are walking through a forest, or something of that sort. It is a clear day, no clouds in sight, the birds are singing, and all is peaceful. Then all of a sudden, you're gone, and I see a wolf pounce upon a stag. But the stag escapes, running deeper into the woods, and I watch until I cannot see it any longer. Then you are at my side once more, not saying a word. Time passes, months, maybe years, I'm not sure; you disappear again, and I see the same wolf, but there's something different about it. It's not so large as it once was, and is sickly looking. Then the stag appears, stronger and healthy as ever, but instead of killing the stag, the wolf bows down, and looks up at the stag, as if asking it something. Before the stag can do anything, the wolf dies, and the forest grows dark, and you appear once more. Then the forest is light again, but isnÆt coming from the sun, it comes from you," he said, shaking his head, "I have had this dream before, and I think I may have an idea on what it means. Legolas, I think you are the wolf, and you're in danger. I think this because every time the wolf appeared, you disappeared."  
  
"But did you not also realize every time I disappeared, the stag reappeared? Aragorn, I am not the wolf in this dream, I am the stag." I told him. He gave me a look of confusion, clearly not understanding how I knew this. "I have had the same dream, and it is all clear to me now. Aragorn, the wolf," I hesitated, "the wolf is my father."  
  
"Then that means..." he said, realizing what I had known for a couple days.  
  
"Yes Aragorn, my father is in trouble," I said, the words stinging my very soul. I then swung my leg up over the back of my horse and rode as fast as I could towards the rising sun.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I KNOW I KNOW!!! ItÆs too short!! IÆm SORRY!! Please forgive me! The next chapter will be longer! But review this chapter anyways! Did the whole dream thing make sense to you people? If you donÆt get what itÆs supposed to represent you can ask. Review! Please? 


	4. Unexpected

A Life Worth Living  
  
Chapter Four  
  
A/N: Thanks a bunch for reviewing!!!! It's really cool knowing that people like this story!! Sorry for the slow updating...But finally, here's the fourth chapter!!!! Read and Review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR....Do YOU think I own LOTR? If I did own LOTR, do you think I'd be sitting here, right now, at my computer, typing this very stupid disclaimer, getting ready to type this made up story? Do you really really think? Really? Me neither...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Legolas! Wait up!" Aragorn called to his friend, who was way ahead of him. Legolas slowed down, and waited for him to get closer.  
  
  
  
"Legolas? Would you mind explaining a little bit?" he asked.  
  
"What is there to explain?" He asked back, getting agitated.  
  
"How do you know your father is really in trouble?"   
  
"Aragorn, our dreams said so, we had the same one" the elf replied.  
  
"Well, yes, but they were just dreams weren't they?"   
  
"My friend, this is one of those things I just know, trust me, now lets go!"   
  
"Legolas, wait, how long have you known about this then?"  
  
"A couple of days," he answered shortly, and began to speed off.  
  
"So why didn't you speak of this before?" Aragorn shouted after him, but received no reply.  
  
~*~  
  
They rode for a three and a half days through the High Pass, stopping only to rest the horses. When they rested, the man and elf did not speak, but sat quietly, taking a drink of water, or a bite of lembas. The terrain was rough, and cold, but they pushed on, harder and harder every day. Aragorn made few attempts to talk to his friend, for each time, the elf said nothing, and continued riding.   
  
They made it out of the mountains, horses exhausted and tired, but alive, and Legolas gave in to resting for a while.  
  
"Legolas, I understand your father is in trouble, but it will be no good to him if you arrive even later because the horses died from exhaustion. Besides, you need to rest as well, I can see that you are weary." Aragorn insisted.  
  
"Elves to not get weary," Legolas snapped, but sat down any ways.  
  
They rested for two hours, and set off again, heading due east, towards Mirkwood. The edge of the forest appeared, a day and a half later, darker and more mysterious than ever.   
  
Legolas slowed, as he reached the trees border, peering into the deepening darkness.  
  
"Welcome home my friend," Argorn said.  
  
"Home..." the elf whispered...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Legolas! Legolas!" he heard his father yell.   
  
  
  
`No, not today, please not today,' he said to himself, going deeper under the covers.  
  
"Legolas! Wake up! I have a surprise for you!" Thranduil said, opening his son's door.   
  
  
  
"Huh?" Legolas asked. There was something strange at work here, his father sounded, well, er, happy.  
  
"Hurry now, hurry, get dressed!" the king ordered. Legolas, getting a little suspicious, climbed out of bed and put on his day tunic and leggings.   
  
"What is it ada?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Follow me," he said, grabbing his son's hand and leading him outside.  
  
Out on the grounds, his fathers first hand elves were waiting for them.  
  
"What's going on ada?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it is your birthday isn't it?" Oh! It was! He'd totally forgotten! Today he was twelve years old.  
  
"Bring him out!" The king said to the elves, and they ran to get this `him'.   
  
"Happy Birthday son," Legolas couldn't believe what he saw.   
  
It was a horse, a medium sized, black horse, with a white mane and tail. It stood tall and proud as Legolas walked over to it.   
  
"He's mine?" he whispered.  
  
"He's all yours Legolas, he's the finest stallion of his size in Mirkwood, I believe you'll be able to handle him. Later, I'll show you how to ride bare back ok?"   
  
"Yes ada, thank you so much!" he said to his father, as he hugged him.   
  
Later that day, Thranduil and his son went hunting, and Legolas learned how to ride bareback. It was the best day of his life...  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Legolas? Legolas?"   
  
"Uh, yes Aragorn?" he said, startled.   
  
"You've been sitting there for five minutes. Shall we go?"   
  
"Yes, let's go, but lead the horses for a while, this place has changed a lot since I've been here." Legolas told him. Aragorn nodded in agreement.   
  
"Hold on father, I'm coming..."  
  
A/N: Again.....another short, chapter...Be patient please! This chapter was just kind of a connecting chapter, and showed that Thranduil wasn't all bad! Please REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. Welcomes

A Life Worth Living  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Holy Cow! I haven't updated in forever! Eeek! I'm so surprised so many people like this story! It's always great to know when a story is liked! I'm really sorry that you all had to wait so long, but as good as this is, it takes a while for ideas to hit ya know? But any ways, thank you all for reviewing, and let's all hope you like the rest of it. Oh, and I did go back to the 1st chapter and changed a few minor things.......  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas. I do not own Thranduil. I do not own Aragorn. I do not own Mirkwood. I do not own.... You get the point. Don't you?  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas and took Aragorn to the Forest Gate, so they could follow an elf path that led straight to the Elven King's Halls. They did not speak, for neither of them wanted to disturb the darkened forest. The trees were dark, leaning in as if to want a better look at the new comers. There were no peaceful sounds in this wood, like those in Rivendell; they were strange noises, grunts and scufflings, and the strange sound of creatures crawling along the ground. There were webs as well, hundreds of them lined the path, and in the gathering dark you could catch a glimpse of shadows moving from tree to tree.   
  
Though Legolas had not been here for such a long time, his senses came back to him, and his nerves were settled. His eyes easily adjusted to the dark, green glimmer, but Aragorn was having a harder time.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn, do not push to see clearly. Just let the horse guide you, he knows where he's going." Legolas said, his eyes locked in front of him.  
  
"Can't we ride? We can get there faster."   
  
"I suppose," he said, climbing onto his horse, "Go Thallion, show me the meaning of haste." Thallion sped off, followed closely by Aragorn, and they rode for a long time. The forest was quiet, and all you could here was the pounding of the horses' hooves against the ground.   
  
It was growing dark, and a cold chill filled the air. They would have to spend the night. Legolas kept them going until they reached a stream. Black and strong it was, but Aragorn did not see it.   
  
"Aragorn! Stop!" It was so sudden, that Aragorn pulled hard on the reigns. But this startled the horse, and it bucked him off. Aragorn landed not so gracefully on his feet, and almost his balance, but Legolas was able to hold him back before he fell into the stream.  
  
"You must be careful my friend. I remember this place. It is the Enchanted River, if I had let you fall, you would've been overcome with great drowsiness and forgetfulness." Aragorn let out a big sigh of relief, and climbed back onto his horse.  
  
"Well how are we to get across? It must be at least 10 yards across, if not more," he asked.  
  
"There should be a raft somewhere along the river bank. Well, there used to be when I was young." Sure enough, they found the raft floating in the water, tied to a tree. At least got off his horse, and pulled the raft to the bank.  
  
"Will it hold all the weight?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Of course it will. It was made by the elves, not some human child," Legolas said. Turns out he was right, and in no time, they were on the other side, and making camp.   
  
They did not make a fire, for Legolas said it would attract many unwanted creatures, so they kept watch, one at a time in the dark.  
  
Morning came, all too slow, and they set off once more. Again, the two friends said very little, and urged their horses to go even faster. The scenery did not change, but the eyes that watched them go by were growing less and less.   
  
"We are getting close, Aragorn," Legolas said, as the sun began to set once again, "we shall not stop this night. I see a faint light far ahead, there is not time to waste." Aragorn nodded in agreement. "We should be careful, the elves here do not welcome easily, unless of course it has changed since I've been here," he continued, put his hood up.  
  
It was well into the night when they arrived, and the wood-elves did not take it likely. A whole group of them surrounded Legolas and Aragorn, bow's ready.  
  
"Who are you?" asked one of them. He appeared to be of great importance. He was clad in a green robe, bordered with sliver trim, and had a silver headdress upon his head.   
  
"That is none of your concern, master elf," said Legolas.   
  
"I am chief of defense in these woods. My name is I do not think it wise of you to be smart with me," he replied.  
  
"This is Aragorn. He is a ranger from the north," Legolas said, jumping off his horse, and quickly retrieved his knives. Aragorn, unsheathing his sword. The elves did not like this, and the arrows got even closer to them.  
  
"What is a man doing with elvish weapons?" asked   
  
"What makes you think I am a human?" Legolas asked, drawing back his hood.  
  
"You ride with one. Elves do not usually associate with them," he answered.  
  
"This is Lord Elrond's foster son, I met him in Rivendell. Do not be so quick in judging those of a different race."  
  
"Fine, but you have yet to name yourself," ......   
  
"I am native to these lands, and have come to see King Thranduil...my father." he said.  
  
"Prince Legolas?" he asked, and quickly bowed his head, "we are deeply sorry. We did not know."  
  
"Well now you do. Step aside, and take the horses to the stables," he ordered. The elves back away, and Legolas and Aragorn walked up to the palace. It was a beautiful place. Torches were lit, giving it a radiant glow, and it seemed to blend in with the forest itself. It looked so natural, as if it had just grown there. They walked along the stone floors, looking for the king.  
  
"You sure live up to your title, Legolas," Aragorn laughed, "you haven't been here in how long, yet it's as if you never left." As they continued walking, they saw an elf maiden walking along, with a pile of cloth in her arms.  
  
"Excuse me, my lords, is there something I can help you with?" asked the elf.  
  
"Actually there is. Could you tell us where we can find the king?" asked Legolas.   
  
"He is in his chambers, take a right down this hall, and it is the farthest door on your left. He is not in his right mind, sirs, you might want to watch what you say," she said.   
  
"Thank you, we will keep that in mind, carry on," Legolas replied, and they continued on their way. "There was something oddly familiar about that elf, Aragorn," he told him.   
  
"Maybe she had visited Rivendell," Aragorn said.  
  
  
  
"Maybe."  
  
  
  
They approached the king's door, and Legolas reached out to open it. His hand froze just as he touched it.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I...I...don't know. My father is right there, but a part of me doesn't want to see him. A part of me is still..."   
  
"Who's there?" asked a voice from the other side of the door. Slowly Legolas opened the door, and walked into the room. What he saw was not good. There was his father, laying in bed, like a sick man. He was pale, and his voice was raspy. He looked so weak just laying there. A healer was by his side, giving him a drink of tea.  
  
"What happened?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"He's in grieving, his son left long ago, and he could never find him. He finally gave up, thinking that he had been killed. His second wife died also, not to long ago. If this keeps up, he could die," the elf answered.  
  
"Who are you people?" asked the King, and Legolas walked to the side of his bed.   
  
"King Thranduil, I have come here from Rivendell with my companion Aragorn. We heard news of your condition, and came as soon as we could."   
  
"Answer my question! Speak!" he ordered.  
  
  
  
"Do you not recognize your own son ada?" Legolas asked.  
  
"My son?" he whispered, "my son... Legolas, he's..."  
  
"Right here ada, your son is right here,"  
  
"Oh my son!" Thranduil cried, opening his arms, and welcoming his son in a warm embrace. "It has been too long."  
  
"I know, I know ada. I'm so sorry, I should have came back earlier. I was just so scared, I'm sorry." Legolas said.  
  
"No, you have no reason. It was I who scared you away. It was me, I should be apologizing to you." Thranduil weaped.  
  
"Ada, let us forget the past. You do not have to grieve any longer. I'm home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So......what did you think?? Please Review!!!! 


End file.
